Warzone
by yuuram2fangirl
Summary: Warnings: Major character Death.


**Disclaimer:**** I do not own KKM! Or the song.**

**Author Notes:**** This was bugging me for the past few days. It is the first time I have ever written this much angst that ends with a character death. I am normally against that but since I heard this song ****(Warzone by The Wanted)**** this idea has been coming in my head until I wrote it down. It is really very short and to the point.**

**Warzone (Wolfram P.O.V)**

It took a matter of minutes- no, seconds actually- for my world to be broken into pieces. All my hopes and dreams shattered. Like my heart. How did I ever believe him when he told me that he loved me a week ago? That he would want to spend the rest of his life with me? How could I have been so naive and dense?

**_I can't believe I had to see  
The girl of my dreams cheating on me  
The pain you caused has left me dead inside  
I'm gonna make sure you regret that night_**

For the past week I was living in blissful euphoria. To know that the person you loved, at last, loved you back is a wonderful feeling. But all that ended tonight when I saw him with her in an abandoned room. I had let go of most of my jealousy as I trusted him. I trusted him too soon. When I saw him on top of her, I snapped. Instead of going in there and burning them both to crisp, like I would've surely done a week ago, I close the door loudly and left. I didn't know if he heard me or not. The pain I felt was killing me from inside. So I ran.

**_I feel you close, I feel you breath  
And it's like you're here, you're haunting me  
You're out of line, you're out of sight  
You're the reason that we started this fight so_**

As I run through the numerous corridors it's like I could feel his presence here with me. Like he was following me. Haunting me. I know that it is all my delusions but still hope it's true. Proof that he cared about me and not that hussy he was in bed with. But he has already stepped out of line.

**_But I know, I just gotta let it go  
I should 'a known, I gotta learn to say goodbye now  
I throw my armor down, I leave the battleground  
And for the final time now I know,  
I'm running from a war zone._**

I should just let him go. Forget about him. Say goodbye and leave him forever. Let him go marry a girl or do whatever he wanted to. He shall no more have to worry about what his possessive, hot tempered and selfish brat if a fiancée would do to him. I give up. It's not a thing I would do but I can't keep on clinging to him. I love him too much to force him into something he doesn't want. Maybe he thought that I would leave him and go if he doesn't marry me. What a fool. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't. I love him too much. But I know that I am running from a warzone.

**_In our house, I hate that place  
Everywhere I walk I see your face  
Try to erase a memory with a flame  
And hope I never see you again_**

I reach our- his- room. I was relieved that he didn't use this room for... What he was doing. That would've broken me even more. But entering this room had bought back many memories. Each memory hit me with such a force that I almost stumbled. The wounds he had inflicted on me might be emotional but I was so hurt that it had a physical impact on me. I could see him everywhere. His smile, the way his eyes sparkled, everything! I didn't need this now.

I had slipped in a dream like state. I summoned a fireball and threw it at the bed where he was sitting with a smile on his face. It burst into flames. I never want to see him again!

**_I'm standing here in this burning room  
You know the end could never come so soon  
Its clear to me that the lies you used  
The ones that kill me ain't hurting you so_**

I continued to burn the room. Burn the memories. I stopped as I felt myself getting weaker with the amount of maryuko I had used. I felt like the lies he had told me about how much he loved me and couldn't live without me didn't hurt him. But it did kill me. The room resembled the blazing corner of hell. The smoke was getting thicker filling the room with dancing chimeras that kept disappearing. Even if I didn't die with the fire I would surely suffocate to death. I know that my end won't come so soon and so easily. It would be long and torturous. But I never did plan to die now. Even when I lit the things on fire, it was to destroy the memories not to kill myself. I wasn't a coward.

Suddenly I heard him. At first I didn't believe it was him. Wasn't he with that hussy just a few minutes ago? Or was it hours? I don't know anymore. My vision cleared and I could see him standing by the door unable to come in due to the flames. He was coughing violently. Even through the smoke I could make him out. How typical.

**_But I know, I just gotta let it go  
I should 'a known, I gotta learn to say goodbye now  
I throw my armor down, I leave the battleground  
And for the final time now I know,  
I'm running from a war zone._**

I could see others too. Conrart was there with a look of horror and anguish that I hadn't seen for a long time and even Gwendal stood helplessly as his normal mask crumbled leaving behind a devastated expression. Even Greta was there. Gwendal was stopping her from running into the flames.

'I hope that you will be happy with her. Maybe you loved her more than me. You would be sad when died but that is only due to your kind heart. Take care of Greta. Tell her to behave and not give trouble to her new 'mommy'.' I think as the burning canopy of the bed crashed on top of in a fiery pyre.

I'll always love you Yuuri. No matter what.

**Author Notes:**** Just to make it clear WOLFRAM DID NOT PLAN ON DOING SUCIDE. He slipped into a dream like state where he didn't know what he was doing. It happened when you are faced with a tragedy. It's like going into shock. I could write a sequel….. A funeral…**


End file.
